Horizontal Dancing on the Ceiling
by jlnpedia
Summary: A Charmed & Dangerous fanfic, set in my "Julia Gets Spanked"-verse.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is set after "Julia Gets Spanked", but before, "Alan Takes Charge," on the infamous weekend that their parents and Sam were away, previously mentioned in "Nine Perversions."

If you're confused, PM "Save vs. Magic" or "o0O-Archimedes-O0o".

* * *

><p>"I love you," Alan said into his sister's ear, whispering it even though they were alone in the house, with their parents and Sam out of town for the weekend. They were laying on the orange couch, watching TV together, both in their underwear. Well... Julia was in half of hers: panties, but no bra, giving her brother free access to her breasts.<p>

And he was enjoying that, his right arm under Julia, nestled under her neck, forearm angled up so that his hand cupped her left breast, while his other arm circled her waist.

"I love you too," Julia answered back, following it with, "... and am I feeling what I think I'm feeling?" Julia smiled as she slowly rocked herself back against the lump she felt through her own underwear and Alan's.

"Maybe," Alan replied, grinning a little as he kissed Julia's ear, then licked the edge of the lobe.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure about it…." Julia stretched her neck, giving Alan better access to her neck as he began to kiss down along it. "Something feels nice and hard again. I like it when it's hard. It slides up into me sooo well…."

"Well then…" Alan nipped Julia's neck lightly, slid his hand down to Julia's ass, cupped it for a moment, then hooked his thumb into her panties, began to pull them down. "Let's get Little Alan into his favorite spot."

"No, wait - we already did it on the couch." Turning her head to the side, Julia kissed her brother on the mouth, opening her own a bit to invite his tongue in. Alan, though, didn't accept the invitation yet, preferring to tease Julia's lips with his, pulling lightly at them, but keeping it a surface kiss. After a few moments of that, Julia pulled gently away, giving Alan time to catch her and stop her if he wanted before standing up off of the couch.

Alan got up as well as Julia turned around, making a cute pout and frowning. "We did it against the door… and on the kitchen counter… and the table… and the stairs…."

"I think the only places we haven't done yet are the closets and Sam's room," Alan said, moving behind Julia and putting his arms around her waist. "So we're going to have to do it somewhere we already have, because the closets are too small, and Sam's room is just…." He paused a moment, then shook his head and said, "No. Just no."

Slipping around to the other side of Julia, Alan squatted down partway, cupped Julia's right breast in his left hand, started to lick around on it like an ice cream cone. Julia's head went back, her hands moving to the back of Alan's head, fingers running through his hair as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes half-closed as she felt little tingles all through her torso.

And then she grinned, said, "I know where we haven't had sex yet…." There was no answer from Alan - instead, he took his sister's nipple in his mouth and sucked on it lightly, and she moaned slightly, rising up on the balls of her feet as the tingling feeling intensified.

She took one of Alan's hands, brought it down between her legs, then pulled her panties down, let them fall onto the floor. His finger slid into her wet tunnel, and Julia grinned, then said, "_Nullificare gravitas_… umm… _tardus!_"

"Wait, what are you -" Alan cut off as the two of them began to fall toward the ceiling, slowly.

"We haven't done it on the ceiling," Julia giggled, grinning. "Care to give it a try?"

"On the ceiling?" Alan looked around them, said, "Wouldn't a bed be better? There's not really any padding there…."

"So don't pound so hard," Julia answered, rolling her eyes. "Or try a different position. Come on…." Julia brought her face close to Alan's, gave him the puppy eyes.

Alan frowned, and Julia stuck out her lower lip, opened her eyes just a hair wider, then said, "Please?" _I know I've got you. Puppy dog eyes get you every time, Alan._

"Have I told you today that you're crazy?" he asked, then moved forward and kissed Julia before she could answer. Breaking the kiss after a few seconds, he said, "And I love you anyway. Okay, now…." Moving carefully, still not completely trusting Julia's anti-gravity spell, Alan got up onto his knees, put an arm around her torso, his hand on her shoulder. "Any position you have in mind?"

"Mmm… maybe a T? You can get in nice and deep that way… just don't pound too hard, okay? I'm kind of sore already."

"Okay." Alan turned Julia onto her back, then moved over - _under?_ he thought. _Whatever_ - her, then brought his mouth down - up - onto hers, kissed her firmly. Julia arched against him, putting her hands on her brother's ass, pulling him toward her, but he resisted, grinning into the kiss as he stroked his sister's pussy with his hand, parting her folds with one finger, spreading the moisture there.

She rocked her hips against his hand, trying to get his finger into her, but Alan moved with her, then slid his hand down onto his sister's ass, smacked her there. "No," he said, breaking the kiss. "Not until you're ready."

"I'm ready," Julia half-growled, locking her chocolate brown eyes onto her brother's grey-green orbs. "Very, very ready."

"You're ready when I say you are," Alan growled back. He felt Julia's hands on his hips, tugging his underwear down his legs, grinned at that even as he gave Julia another smack on the ass, saying "Naughty naughty…."

"And you love it," she countered, grinning up at Alan as he pulled one leg up, used his foot to push his underwear down and off. They came off the end of his foot and promptly dropped to the floor, surprising both of them.

"You need to practice on that spell," Alan said, craning his head to look at where his underwear had fallen. "You got us, but not our clothes. If you were -"

Julia put her hand on Alan's cock, pumped it in her hand, giving him her best innocent look. "Oh, Mister Rubik. I'm afraid I haven't been listening in your lectures at all. Is there any way I can get a passing grade?"

"Well… I could always see how you do on an oral exam…." Alan crawled forward, bringing his hips even with Julia's head, and she moved her head forward, then stopped.

"Oh, I see you trim… do you give out a lot of grades this way?" She cupped his balls, stroked them, dipped her head and licked the underside of his cock, circled the tip with her tongue. "I've never seen one this big before, Mister Rubik… I don't know if I'll be able to take it all…."

"You never know until you try," he answered, taking the back of Julia's head in his hand, pulling her forward. She opened her mouth and took him, then closed it around him, sucked lightly as she began to bob her head.

Alan let out a low moan, smiled. "Yes… I can see you really know your -" He paused and moaned again as Julia stroked his inner thigh. "- orals," he finished then. She sucked harder, working him with her tongue, until Alan's hands tightened in her hair.

"Stop, stop," Alan said, pulling his hips back as he did. "I want in you," he let out, moving as he did. Quickly, Alan lined up his hips with Julia's, laying crossways from her. He put his hand on her right thigh, lifted it up, moved his cockhead to her entrance, then pushed in.

Julia gasped as her brother entered her, let out a sound like a mewling kitten as he began to move in her, entering fully with each stroke. "You've got the contraception spell up, right?" Alan asked, and Julia nodded quickly. "Good… just tell me when you're ready, then."

"Uh-huh," Julia got out, working her hips against Alan as he fucked into her, stroking deeply and quickly, but stopping short on each stroke, not pounding fully into her. Alan had to fight the urge to pound Julia's pussy fully, trying not to hurt her more when she was already sore, even though doing her like this was teasing him, not quite giving him the full intensity he was used to.

For Julia, too, it was teasing - she knew Alan was trying not to hurt her, but part of her _liked_ the hurt, wanted it, and she found herself biting her lip, then saying, "Oh, fuck, Alan - pound me, please, make it hurt -" and then he was doing just that, grabbing onto Julia's arm and jackhammering into her, grinning as he heard the gurgling noise that his sister was making as she finally came.

Alan kept going for several more seconds, slowing a little as he did -and then both of them froze as they heard the door open.

"Julia?" a familiar voice called. "Alan? Is anybody home?" Hayley walked in, pushed the door closed behind her. She looked around, frowned, then shifted her purse forward, took out her phone, pressed buttons and held it up to her ear, turning toward the door as she did.

With Hayley looking away, Alan gestured to Julia to come closer. She started to pull off of him, and he grabbed her by the thigh, shaking his head quickly. Carefully, then, he moved onto Julia, staying in her as he did, then whispered, "Where's your wand?"

"On the end table, by my phone," Julia whispered back, biting her lip. "We need to move before she sees us!"

"If I pull out of you, I'm going to come right now, thanks to that contraception spell. And if I do that, it's going to fall down to the floor, and -" He cut off as Hayley spoke below.

"She misses our shopping date this morning, she's not answering her phone…." Hayley shook her head, putting her phone away, then turned around again as both Alan and Julia watched in horrified, fearful fascination.

Hayley froze, looking at the end table, then walked forward, picked up both Julia's phone and wand. She poked at the phone, then sighed loudly. "Battery's dead. _That_ figures. And with her wand right here with it, she must be here." More quietly, Hayley muttered, "Probably still sleeping. Well, I'll just go wake her up…."

She started toward the stairs, and Julia's eyes widened. "If she comes up the stairs, she's going to see us!" she whispered to Alan. "Do something!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alan closed his eyes to concentrate, holding out his hands as he did. "_Perspicuus_," he whispered, then paused, repeated it again after a second. "_Perspicuus_." Another second passed. "_Perspicu -_"

Julia elbowed him lightly, and Alan cut off, then opened his eyes, looked to her. She pointed down, and Alan followed her pointing arm... then put his hand to his face, holding back a sigh.

Down on the floor, Hayley had found Julia's discarded panties, and was looking at them curiously. "Now why would these be on the floor here?" she asked aloud, shaking her head. Alan stuck out his hand toward his underwear, but even as he did, Hayley looked around and spotted them, then started to walk toward them. "And Alan's?"

She picked up Alan's boxers, looked at them curiously, then sniffed them cautiously. "And he's worn them," she said, while Alan blinked in frightened astonishment and Julia covered her mouth with both hands, trying not to laugh.

"Oh!" Hayley said then, snapping her fingers. "Alan must be doing laundry, and these fell out of the basket! Well, I'll just go down and say hi, then." Smiling brightly, she started toward the stairs again.

As Hayley started down the stairs, Alan carefully let out a slow, relieved breath. Julia breathed out as well, muttering curses as she did, since Hayley still had her cell phone, and, more importantly, her wand. Once Hayley was out of sight, Alan turned to Julia. "Okay. Cancel the spell," he whispered. "Then we can get upstairs, grab my wand, and zap some clothes on quick."

"Your wand's upstairs?" Julia blinked. "Why did you leave it upstairs?"

"Not the time to discuss," Alan said through gritted teeth. "Cancel the spell."

Julia rolled her eyes, then quickly said, "_This situation's pretty sick, so cancel this spell and -_" With a look of horror, Alan tried to reach to stop Julia, but before he could, she finished, _ "do it quick._"

Gravity asserted itself in the normal direction, and Julia cried out as the two of them fell to the floor. "_McReary Time-re_ - Ahh!" Alan's attempt to stop their fall was cut off as his arm broke under the impact of Julia landing on it.

"Ahh, fuuu -" Alan managed to stop himself, gritting his teeth hard.

"I'll get your wand and fix your arm," Julia was saying, starting toward the stairs, but Alan shook his head.

"No time," he ground out through his teeth, eyes screwed shut. "McReary Timereary."

Nothing happened, and Julia frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but as she did, Hayley's voice came from below. "Julia? Alan? Are you okay?"

"I can't do the arm motions," Alan got out. "You need to cast it. _Now_."

Julia cast a glance toward the stairs and nodded quickly, then stood up straight. Just as Hayley topped the stairs, her eyes going wide at the sight of Alan naked on the floor and an equally naked Julia standing over him, she said, "_McReary Time-reary!_"

Everything rewound immediately, Hayley running backward down the stairs, Julia crouching back down, falling back onto Alan's arm, which then un-broke as the two of them fell back up to the ceiling.

It stopped then, just before Julia cancelled the spell, and she and Alan looked at each other. "Uhh… sorry about that."

Alan nodded, then said, "_Take us down to the floor, but slowly now, not like before._" They fell again, this time in slow motion. As they started down, Alan put a hand against the ceiling, rotated himself to an upright position, then reached for Julia and turned her as well.

A few seconds later, they landed on their feet. Alan let out a breath, said, "Okay. Now we just -" Julia's eyes opened wide as the front door swung open, and she grabbed Alan's arm and hauled him around the kitchen island with her, going down onto her knees as she did.

"Alan?" It was Zack's voice that called out, and Alan put a hand to his forehead as Julia looked at him. "Hello?" Zack continued. "The door wasn't locked…."

"Zack?" It was Hayley's voice, coming from downstairs.

Alan bit his lip, closed his eyes, whispered, "Stay here"… and then stood up and walked around the island. Julia turned around and crouched behind it, blinking and listening. "Zack, no time to answer questions, just - _please_, stop Hayley from coming up here!"

Julia could almost hear Zack blinking in surprise. "Alan? But -"

"Zack! _Please! Now!_ I'm _naked _here!"

"Yeah… about that -"

"God," Julia said under her breath. "Count on Zack to not be able to do anything in an emergency…."

"Zack, do you know where - _Alan!_" Shaking her head, Julia stood up from behind the island. She took a moment's enjoyment as Zack's jaw dropped what must have been a good four inches and he went through six shades of red in the space of two eyeblinks.

"_McReary Time-reary_," she said then, and everything rolled back….

… and Julia and Alan touched down on the floor. Julia immediately broke into a run, heading to the stairs and up them, while Alan headed for the door, getting to it just as Zack opened it.

Stopping the opening door with one hand, Alan leaned so Zack could see his face and shoulder. "Hey, Zack - I need your help."

Zack blinked at this unusual greeting, but then nodded. "Of course. You know you can count on me. What do you need?"

Alan gestured for Zack to be quieter, then said, "I'm… practicing for a marathon, and I'm doing it Greek-style, to be historically accurate."

"Greek-style…." Zack blinked quickly, then said, "You mean, nude?"

"Yes," Alan said quickly. He cast another glance toward the stairs, ground his teeth for a moment as he imagined Hayley already coming up the stairs….

Opening the door the rest of the way, Alan gestured Zack in, speaking as he did. "Hayley came in looking for Julia. I hid, and she's gone downstairs, but I need you to go distract her while I get dressed. Can you do it?"

Stepping in, Zack held a hand up to the side of his own face, blocking Alan's naked body from his sight. "Of course! I'll head right down there and -"

"Yes, please," Alan said. "Talk about it later, go _do_ it now, please."

"Oh, right!" Zack circled around Alan, keeping his face averted, hand still up, and started down the stairs. Alan let out a breath then, started toward the stairs, then smiled as he saw Julia standing there. She waved Alan's wand, and clothes appeared on him.

"I'm heading back up. I've been asleep all this time. Got it?" she said, and Alan nodded quickly. He let himself pause a moment as Julia turned and ran back up, looking at his sister's naked ass, and then shook his head and started down the stairs slowly, thinking about what he was going to tell Hayley and Zack.

_End._


End file.
